Fanon of the Month
Fanon of the Month (commonly abbreviated as FotM) is a community project similar in function to that of Featured Articles seen on other wikis. Initially established in the early days of Halo Fanon's creation, the project was decommissioned in June of 2010 and was replaced by the Good Article project. With the downturn in nominations of the GAP, Fanon of the Month was re-established in January 2012, and as of April 2013, runs as a project exclusively dedicated to showing recognition to the oustanding works of new users. Relatively self-explanatory, Fanon of the Month consists of a competition between high-quality articles that represent the creativity and dedication of new users whose contribution to the wiki may otherwise pass unnoticed. The articles in question are then nominated and pitted against each other in a single nomination pool, with the community voting on which they support. At the end of the month, the article with the most votes is featured for the entire following month while the remaining articles are lined up for the spotlight of next month's award. Rules Requirements #The only valid nominations are articles written by users who have been present at Halo Fanon for 12 months or less. #To nominate or vote, a user must have at least 50 and be active 2 weeks prior to participating. #Nominated articles do not have to be completed, but should be over 7000 bytes. #Nominees may not have issues such as grammar, NCF, unrealism, etc. If a nominated article receives any one of these tags, it will be removed from the nomination pool until the issues are resolved. #Roleplays are not valid for nomination. #Short stories must be nominated as individual stories, not as a collection. #Images are not required but gives the nominated article a better chance; adding creative designs such as coloured or patterned tables also stand out more than simply text-and-infobox articles. Nomination #You may nominate as many articles as you want by other authors; however "cross-nominating" (a user excessively nominating someone who is in turn excessively nominating them) will result in both users' immediate disqualification from the event. #You may nominate yourself only once per month. #Nominated articles that did not win will retain all their votes from the previous month. #A nomination will be revoked only if the writer passes the 1-year mark, if they wish to withdraw the nomination themselves, or if the nomination is in violation of the rules. #Nominated articles may be removed by the administration if they do not meet the above requirements. Voting #You may vote for one article in the entire pool. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may change your vote whenever you want, however try to have discretion and avoid constantly changing your vote. #Sign your vote without the talk bubble signature (use ~~~). #Giving reasons for your vote is recommended, although not required. #For the love of all things decent, don't forget to update the number of votes. No matter how often it's been stressed in the past, most users continue to demonstrate either their lacking ability to read, or their apparent TL;DR syndrome that leads to much grief on the part of people fixing the number of votes. Other #To avoid winning by default, a nominated article requires at least 3 supporting votes to be featured as a Fanon of the Month article. Otherwise the previous month's winner will continue to be featured. #Voting for articles ends on the last day of the month it was nominated; it will then be given an FM icon and will be featured on the Main Page the next day. #Articles already with Good Article status can still be nominated for Fanon of the Month, but only if it has received additional improvements in a short timespan before its nomination. #Administrative votes hold equal weight to that of the rest of the community's. #Every article that has been featured as Fanon of the Month will be given a corresponding era icon at the top right corner of the page. This can be revoked 1 week after a given administrative notice if the article degrades in quality in the future. #Take note that the nominated articles are written by newer users and may not necessarily be up to par with the standard that veteran users are expected to write. The purpose of Fanon of the Month is to encourage new users to work hard at their writing. Please be lenient in your vote and remember that everyone's contribution to Halo Fanon is a learning process. Recipients ---- *2013 — Old system **April — Marco-025 written by **March — Doisac Campaign written by **February — Halo: First Strike written by **January — Sacrifice written by *2012 **November/December — Daisy-023 written by **October — Beta Taurius II Campaign written by **September — Tyraxus Tribe written by **July/August — MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System written by **June — Vinh-030 written by **May — Battle of Roleath written by **April — F/A-352B Longsword written by **March — Don't Cut Yourself written by **February — Shinsu 'Refum written by *2010 **June — SPARTAN-A294 written by **May — SPARTAN-091 written by **April — Riker-012 written by *2009 **May — Human Nature written by **April — Operation: HOT GATES written by **March — Halo 3: Ascension, written by **February — Battle of System Alpha 3, written by and **January — Fiesta-Class Beach Assault Craft, written by *2008 **December — Kimberly Ivy Blackburn, written by **November — Heimdall-class Frigate, written by **October — SPARTAN-144, written by **March — Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior, written by **February — M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank, written by **January — Shch 'Nodotee, written by *2007 **December — Hank J Wimbleton IV, written by **April — Fifth Battle of Installation 03, written by **March — Bloodied Remnants, written by }} Related pages Internal *Nomination Page *Proposal For Reinstatement *Proposal For Restructuring *Good Article Project *Annual Halo Fanon Wikia Awards External *[[w:c:inside:Featured Article System|''Featured Articles'' on the Help Wiki]] *